One Page Melee: Featuring MLP
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: Two or more Fighters pit in a virtual arena, to battle each other for honor and glory. There can even be team battles. However, there are few rules: No Gore At All, Research Limitations are Minimum. (Not trying to steal KirbySage18's idea. After seeing him doing that, I'm taking my shot as well.)
1. Introduction

**H.A. Gamer: Hello everpony and everyone, one and all. Welcome to the introduction of 'One Page Melee: Featuring MLP' This is like One Minute Melee, where there will be no research, and no gore. Except I'm tinkering things. Zero to Minimal Research are the Limitations.**

**Like other Death Battle fics, Two or more Characters. I may spice it up with Two Teams or more, or Free or Alls. The one last standing wins. But I may add objectives in each match, where if one Fighter/Team completes it first, achieves victory. Each battles will be done under 1K words. As for the battles I do, it must require a single Cast from MLP franchises, or the Fanbased MLP Franchises.**

**I may or may not take Requests for your ideas, but I have my own Ideas, some good, some crazy, some idiotic, but I do it anyways. And there will be Pony Casts available. I may even take OC requests for the next Melee, if I have time.**

**I will do this another time Tomorrow however, as I need to get ready to head back to midland. I will see about having much time for one before departure, so no tantrum if I can't get it in time.**

**So now the introductions are done, wish me luck in this new game of 'One Page Melee: Featuring MLP'**


	2. Midget Team Melee

**Fighting Breezie Team & Sackboy vs The Smurfs Team**

**One Page Melee! Where all brawls are settled in under 500 Words!**

**Two Teams!**

**Minimal Research Limited!**

**No Gore!**

**Single Page! **

**MELEE!**

**GO!**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The village of Breezies buzzing all over. Can be hard to fly in the deep air. Been awhile since the Migration, and they lived in peace. Until one day that is.

Somewhere, four blue small bipedal midgets in white clothing, ready their weapons. One with a Bat. Other with a Police Baton. Other with a Wood Axe, and last with shurikens. One of the Breezy saw this.

"They're here!"

Two Breezies plus one led by Seabreeze flies to their Presence. Followed by a small blue Sackboy in clothing with stickers he painted on. His hat is coloured in Applejack's coat color with cutie Mark. His chinese robe with Fluttershy's colors. His pants with Twilight's colors. Some may say that's crossdressing but this Sackboy doesn't care what they think. Right now is the battle for the fate of the Breezies.

"Well Well Well." Raid Smurf punched his hand softly, "So this is where the Breezies Live."

The Sackboy poses handsigns, saying that the Smurfs will be brought to justice by ass-kicking.

"I specificly said No one else!" Grumpy Smurf said,

"Not today." Seabreeze said, "Now let's see who's flank's gonna get whooped big time."

**For Honor and Glory!**

**Start!**

The breezies goes first, with a spiral tackle. Bat Smurf upper swings and knocks one back. Other Smurf clubbing the Breezie's head multiple times before a kick sending the Breezie to the mushroom tree. Sackboy ran up and puts up a Stone Wall, blocking the pummeling attacks. Another Smurf aimed and toss shurikens one by one, but Seabreezie dodged them with such flying, before countering with a flying kick to the face. Ninja Smurf took the hit and fell to the grassy ground. Batter Smurf swung his bat down at Sackboy, who keeped dodging, before arming with a Paintinator and blinding the face with paintball.

"Augh!"

Sackboy took the initiative distraction and leaps into the air. Freestyle like in Toribash and grabbing the head of a Smurf, before tossing forward. He continues his midair leap and pound the grounded Batter Smurf with two legs. Police Smurf came up and deliver a kick, but the Sackboy jumped and deliver a boot to the head.

Woodcutter Smurf is vicious with its Axe, trying to chop down that pink Breezie, but she is already armed with her Metal staff. Using it like a copter she deflected all the vicious swings from Woodcutter Smurf, before a sweep through the leg, knocking the Smurf to the ground, before rushing forward and delivering a punch to the face and knocking it out of its state. Ninja Smurf pulled out couple of shurikens, before performing necessary handsigns, then throwing them.

"Shuriken Shadowclone!"

Three shurikens turn into twelve by a puff of smoke. Seabreeze launched forward however with his hoof forward.

"Shoryuken!"

The fiery hoof knocked over the shurikens, before knocking the lights out on the Ninja Smurf

Sackboy had Gold Breezie's back. Sackboy jumped forward at Police Smurf, while the Police Smurf readies its Baton for a finishing. Using the goodies bag, he created an electric stone cage around Police Smurf, before shrinking. No way to avoid that speed, the Smurf is electroquted and knocked out. The Gold Breezie catched the Batter Smurf's Baseball bat and fling it backwards away, before rapid punching, before that last Breezie goes down. Three Breezies and a Sackboy regroups, and the four Smurfs struggled to their feet.

"Lucky shot. Retreat!"

The Smurfs sprinted from the Breezie homeplace, back to the forest and away from the high defensive force that is Seabreeze, two Breezie, and a Sackboy.

"Hooray!" Seabreeze cheered.

"That's right! Run you Blue Flankholes!" other Breezie teased.

**GAME!**

**This rounds winner is... Fighting Breezie Team! and... Sackboy!**

**H.A. Gamer: Quick, but now I can go to bed. Let me know what you think of my quickie. I'm going to start another one when I get back to midland. Cheers! :D**


End file.
